


Wieczność

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Snarry Week 2015
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo w życiu każdego znajduje się miejsce na małe wieczności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieczność

Harry zamknął drzwi za ostatnim gościem i z westchnięciem oparł się plecami o drzwi. Był wykończony; jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie chciało mu się wierzyć Hermionie, jak rozprawiała o tym, jak ciężkie są wszelkie uroczystości, w których udział bierze więcej niż kilka osób. I cóż, jeżeli miał być szczery, to nie było wielkie przyjęcie; właściwie najbliższa rodzina i kilku profesorów z Hogwartu, co nie dawało nawet dwudziestu osób. Mimo wszystko Harry cieszył się, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. 

Przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się lekko, muskając kciukiem wciąż rozgrzaną obrączkę, która dumnie tkwiła na jego palcu. To zdecydowanie był cudowny dzień. 

― Coś nie tak? 

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał leniwie, spoglądając na przypatrującego się mu Severusa. Pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym odepchnął się od drzwi i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny. Tak wiele chciał mu powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafił się zdobyć na nic innego ponad:

― Nigdy nie było lepiej. 

Jego gardło było tak ściśnięte emocjami, że i tak był pod wrażeniem, iż w ogóle wydał z siebie dźwięk. Dobiegł go cichy śmiech i ostatkiem sił dotarł do opierającego się o futrynę Severusa. Położył mu dłonie po obu stronach głowy, pochylając na tyle, by mógł poczuć oddech mężczyzny na swojej twarzy. 

― To był cudowny dzień, Severusie. Dziękuję ― wyszeptał, po czym ugiął nieco ręce w łokciach, przez co zbliżył swoje usta do warg mężczyzny. Po chwili, jakby z wahaniem, mężczyzna odpowiedział na pocałunek i objął go rękoma za szyję. Harry mruknął, wplatając mu dłoń we włosy. ― Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, by mogło być lepiej ― wyszeptał, odrywając się od niego. Nie otworzył oczu; odetchnął przez nos. Głęboko, starając się poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. 

― Przesadzasz. Dobrze pamiętam, jak zachwycałeś się wystawnym weselem pana Weasleya i panny Granger. 

Harry westchnął, przesuwając twarz tak, by mógł wtulić się w zgięcie szyi mężczyzny. 

― To oni. My jesteśmy właśnie tacy. ― Pocałował szyję mężczyzny. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nie potrzebował niczego więcej jak ciepła ciała Severusa. 

Mistrz Eliksirów parsknął odsuwając się nieznacznie. Potter zamrugał, czując nagle brak drugiego ciała. Severus jednak nie miał zamiaru odejść. Zamiast tego sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego, na której widniała obrączka i z błyskiem w oku, powolnym ruchem uniósł ją do ust.

Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić piękniejszej wieczności.


End file.
